


убийство (Ubiystvo)

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Gen, Grieving, father-daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The assassin from Russia known as Bayman has struck again. This time he has murdered Pro Wrestler Bass Armstrong for an unknown client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Murder

" _Dead.... dad, he's really dead!?_ " Tina though after shaking he fathers remains, trying to get him to wake up, to snap out of this and just speak to her. It was no use, she checked his neck with to fingers, he had no pulse.

Sure the old man was way too protective and that got irritating all the time. The man is... no was her father. He was family and he was just doing what was his job, protecting daddy's little girl.

 

She found him slumped up against the wall after his match ended in a rough loss, he walked out incredibly upset and distraught. Tina hated seeing her old man looking like that despite being a total roadblock to her Texas-sized dreams. Only she could kick his ass til he cried like that.

And now here he was propped up on a wall dead from head trauma. With a card next to him signed by Bayman.That Russki was going to pay with his life for messing with the Armstrong pro-wrestling family like that. She was going to give him the biggest ass whooping this side of the Mississippi, then he'd wish to be placed in prison for the rest of his pitiful existence. May Stalin have mercy on his soul (or whoever it is they worship in mother Russia these days).

 

" _Bayman you became a dead man as soon as you approached him with murderous intent..."_

Seething with anger she picked up the phone and called the police to the scene.

"9-1-1 state your emergency"

"There's been a murder..."

"Where at ma'am?"

"Down at the coliseum!"

"Any details?"

"...It's my father.. it's Bass Armstrong, he's been killed by an assassin."

"Did you seem the killer Miss Armstrong?"

"No but when I do I swear to GOD that he won't kill ever again."

"Ma'am, we suggest you calm down and wait for the officers to arrive an-"

She cut off connection to the dispatch by crushing the phone in her fist. "Useless cops, why can't they get here sooner?" Tina thought.

 

Thankfully they must have gotten off from their donut break because the sirens and lights pulled down the street to the parking lot were a sulking daughter stood over her father's corpse. He was cold as a rock.

The story broke an hour later that night on the national news, devastating fans of Professional wrestling everywhere...

 

-to be continued?-

 


	2. Hunting

The talking heads on the news were blabbering about various events, a civil war here, an epidemic virus from Africa there, yadda yadda. Oh here it is, a channel covering the murder!

"The police are not saying much regarding the murder of Pro Wrestling Icon Bass Armstrong. However what they have released is that the suspect has killed before, and is on the FBI's most wanted list, a warrant is out for his arrest now."

So, they do know who did it, good. Tina sat in the hotel room, having begun the hunt for Bayman.

She thought "you can evade the FBI all you want, however I'm your real problem, yella-bellied snake of a Russian. And you know this"

She tossed a dart at the board she set up on the wall above the bed. Murdering, cowardly, he done did it now if he hadn't ensured his decimation before.

"Authorities in Russia now making comment on the Armstrong case. They say that they are investigating people in their own government for possible connections to the death, along with several others in recent months.

The dart struck bullseye.

 


	3. Vengeance

Bayman was hiding in his base, looking at a map with routes highlighted, a tack sticking out of cities he'd murdered people in,  including the recent job. Intel shows that Tina Armstrong is out to get him now, but that doesn't matter. If her father couldn't take him, Bayman was entirely certain, that the little American girl couldn't beat him either.

[Days Earlier, outside of the Wrestling Arena]

Bayman: Armstrong, we meet again out here.

Bass: I see, so what is it you want? I don't suppose it's congratulations because I just lost the big match.

Bayman: No, but sorry your career ends on such a dishonorable note.

Bass: My career?! That wasn't a retirement match back there was it?

Bayman: No I do not believe it was.

Bass: And I ain't that banged up! I could take you on still!

Bayman: Can you?

 

Bayman proceeded to twist Bass' arm behind his back, throwing him down. The wrestler got up trying to fight back, face contorting in pain and rage. But he was met with a slam into the wall, he could feel a vertebrae shatter.

"Ahh... this what you meant 'bout my career ending? You got a bounty to end my livelyhood?!" Armstrong frothed at the mouth. He was barely able to stand.

"No, I only get bounty to kill, you know that Armstrong", Bayman looked down emotionless as he wrapped his hands around the hulking neck and snapped it while smashing the head into the brick behind.

The renowned wrestler slumped over as the last air in his lungs was exhaled. Bayman left the scene immediately, assassins should never get caught, it is dishonorable.

...

[Now, in Bayman's lair]

An alarm sounds, the premises has been infiltrated from the outside, he was just about set to his flight back to mother Russia. And he would vanish without a trace if it weren't for the undeniable proof of who is client was that was still out on the desk for any prying eyes to see.

Tina Armstrong entered, gripping a metal pipe, marching towards Bayman as he turned in his chair, holding the files.

"You come for the revenge, no?"

"Yes, you.. you've crossed the line killing my Old Man."

"Oh yes, that is right, most recent job was to kill your father."

She nods

"But do you want to know who wanted Papa Armstrong to die? I am only but the pawn. I am the murder weapon."

"You slimebag, don't you use that excuse on me! You didn't have to do it."

"I have to kill for more than you think I do." He stood up out of the chair, holding the papers in front of himself.

...

Tina Armstrong walked out of the base and locked the door behind her. Her brain set on revenge against the one dubbed the mastermind. The police and the media can clean up anything that happened in that building, she'll make like an assassin and disappear.

For now.


End file.
